Politik
by Lily Carroll
Summary: O céu cinzento e opressivo da metropóle Russa observa em silêncio as dúvidas e medos corroerem a mente do jovem Tala. Mas por que uma criança estaria ocupando seu dia de folga com pensamentos tristes? E por que Bryan o acompanharia? ONESHOT


**Lily:** Um CD do Rammestein, uma exposição de arte russa e uma volta na Avenida Paulista e _voi a la_! Minha primeira fic com Tala-Chan!  
**Tala:** Não sei se estou feliz com isso... Ter me tornando mais uma vítima de suas fics...  
**Lily:** Se eu tivesse um coração ficaria magoada com sua falta de confiança... _mas_ como não tenho.. AVISOS GERAIS: Beyblade **NÃO** me pertence e se fosse meu o Max seria raptado pelo Boris, torturado e sadomizado!  
**Tala:** O.O ! Eu pensei que o Max fosse seu preferido...  
**Lily:** E é! Mas eu adoro torturar quem eu amo... IT'S SHOW TIME!

* * *

**Politik  
****Por Lily Carroll**

* * *

O céu cinza e pesado de Moscou nos dá boas vindas. 

As torres coloridas dos palácios rodeiam a praça central enquanto a multidão de turistas se espremem entre as barracas e lojas com seus prestativos atendentes que, ao contrario desse céu fechado e indiferente, lutam pôr atenção e dinheiro estrangeiro.

Vozes distantes passam através de mim. Risos estridentes como pequenos sinos.

Multidões com as faces vermelhas de frio e sorrisos igualmente glaciais caminham pela praça histórica e vasta. As sacolas cheias de lembranças para amigos distantes.

Entre os itens obrigatórios na lista desses estrangeiros se encontram as _Matriochka_. Eu realmente simpatizo com essas doces bonequinhas de madeira colorida e esmalte, que com seus desenhos vivos e roupas típicas sorriem para os turistas através das vitrines. Essas simpáticas peças me atraem por possuírem em seu interior inúmeras versões cada vez menores de si mesma, prontas para serem achadas e admiradas pôr olhos ávidos e encantados com esses pequenos mimos. Uma simbologia igualmente encantadora.

O vento sopra cada vez mais forte, me obrigando erguer a gola de minha blusa. A lã macia toca meu rosto dando uma sombra de conforto na atmosfera gelada.

Não é um dia bonito. Nem agradável. O céu hostil paira sobre nós com suas nuvens pesadas e espessas.

As garras cruéis do inverno russo estendem seus dedos do norte. Nos tocando e avisando: _"Vou congelar seus corações... meus filhos.._._"_

Desculpe amigo, alguém chegou ao meu primeiro.

Estico minhas pernas, me espreguiçando. Estive tempo demais sentado na dura cadeira da praça. Apenas vadiando. Nada mais.

Corro meus olhos preguiçosamente pelos grupos dispersos. Mas as pessoas apenas passam alheias a mim.

Os pombos se aproximam de uma velha envolta num pesado casaco marrom e sem graça que lhe joga migalhas. Acompanho com desinteresse as pequenas aves e o aparente contentamento da idosa em se ver cercada de olhares ávidos por alimento. Seu arrulho é levemente aborrecedor, mas não encontro ânimo para me levantar e seguir para outro lugar.

"Quanto tempo mais vamos ficar, Ivanov? Estou com a bunda gelada de ficar sentado aqui sem fazer nada..."

"Poderia ter ido com Ian e Spencer..." Respondo aborrecido, sem voltar-me para a pessoa ao meu lado.

"Oh sim... sua companhia também é adorável... será que poderíamos tomar alguma coisa quente antes que a gente morra de hipotermia e seus simpáticos pombos devorem nossos olhos?"

Movo-me devagar e encaro o sorriso cínico e maldoso de Bryan, o mestre da Bit falcão Falborg.

"Como eu poderia deixar de perder o dia de folga congelando meu rabo com meu querido capitão de time?" Ele responde ainda sorrindo, uma versão cruel do gato de Sheshire, da história inglesa Alice no País das Maravilhas, Ian costuma dizer.

Bryam se inclina e pega uma pedra no chão. Atira-a na direção das pombas que assustadas, voam para segurança, deixando um rastro de penas que se perdem ao vento. A velha volta seu olhar, repleto de raiva contida, para nós ao que meu companheiro responde com outro sorriso maldoso. A idosa murmura algo e se afasta devagar, não sem antes de nos dar outro olhar de censura.

"Uma pessoa amável, não concorda? Ah essas multidões de fim de tarde..." Ele diz com seu sorriso de Sheshire.

Durante os nossos dias de folga da abadia costumamos caminhar pelas ruas sinuosas e austeras de Moscou, alguns internos gostam de ir até os parques para pequenas partidas de Beyblade, olhar as vitrines no centro comercial ou mesmo paquerar em qualquer lugar. Alguns dos alunos mais velhos preferem irem aos bares ou outros lugares menos recomendáveis da velha capital.

Em duplas, grupos ou mesmos sozinhos nos perdemos entre o colorido enganador da cidade apenas para esquecer por um tempo a realidade sombria e dura da abadia. Não que o mundo aqui fora seja mais hospitaleiro e acolhedor...

Normalmente costumo perambular pelos inúmeros parques com Bryan, Spencer e Ian, mas essa manhã comecei a me afastar dos portões de madeira da velha abadia sem meu companheiros. Planejava ficar um pouco sozinho. Tenho muito com o que me preocupar.

Boris planeja novas sessões de testes comigo.

Ainda sinto enjôo quando lembro da última visita ao laboratório. As injeções ainda doem e não cicatrizaram. Meu corpo está reagindo de maneira dolorosa as novas experiências.

Estou com medo. Puro e simples medo.

Mas não é de minha natureza demonstrá-lo.

Gostaria de caminhar ou me deixar levar por multidões anônimas pelas ruas de prédios antigos e rezar para que o medo se perdesse pela maré de desconhecidos e ruas congestionadas. Ou mesmo que eu encontrasse forças para subjugá-lo como sempre.

Meus planos duraram por volta de dez minutos. Foi quando Bryan começou a me seguir.

Não disse nada a principio, apenas caminhando ao meu lado. Mas logo começou com seus comentários cruéis e observações ocasionais das pessoas ao redor. Não me fez perguntas, e após uma pequena e inútil tentativa de fazê-lo procurar os outros e me deixar sozinho, caminhamos e passamos parte do dia na praça apenas encarando as pessoas e sentindo frio.

O céu começa a escurecer e meu estômago resmungou.

Me levanto e espero Bryan fazer o mesmo.

"Ah! Até que fim... então voltamos para a abadia ou procuramos os outros?" Ele se espreguiça e passa a mão por seus cabelos curtos. Sei que Bryam sabe dos cientistas e dos meus futuros experimentos. Depois de mim ele é o segundo ratinho de laboratório preferido de Boris, logo ele conhece toda a programação daquele lugar.

Seu braço tem inúmeras marcas roxas e assustadoras de injeções que violam a pele branca e macia. As veias constantemente furadas por médicos inescrupulosos e apressados, sem respeito por nosso bem estar.

Eu o encaro e tento dizer a ele que estou assustado com as novas drogas e com os implantes. Tento dizer que gostaria de fugir dos médicos, de como o novo assistente sorri toda vez que me prende na cadeira para impedir reações violentas das drogas e que o jeito que os cientistas olham para mim me dá calafrios. De que eu não agüento mais vomitar e ficar com febre após os testes. Que tudo que eu quero é fugir.

Que gostaria de ser livre.

Mas eu não digo nada. Apenas o encaro. Eu não vou fugir. Eu sou Tala Yuri Ivanov. Líder dos _Demolitions Boys_. Nós vamos vencer o torneio mundial e todo sacrifico é valido para alcançar esse objetivo.

Mas... esse é meu objetivo?

"Se você não fechar a sua boca eu vou colocar a Wolborg dentro dela... Pare de me olhar e vamos embora". Ele diz em tom zombeteiro e espera que eu comece a andar.

Seguimos pela praça ate chegar às ruas cheias de lojas. Caminhamos devagar, esbarrando vez ou outra nos pedestres apressados com o fim da tarde.

Sinto-me um pouco culpado por quase permitir que o mestre da Falborg enxergasse minha fraqueza. Ou seria vergonha? Não importa. Sentimentos são o caminho para a queda e devem ser subjugados e enterrados. Amém.

Fugindo desses pensamentos começo a divagar. As lojas tem um brilho quente e acolhedor. Objetos dispostos de maneira ordenada e perfeita atraem olhares interessados. Dos pequenos restaurante, o cheiro de comida me faz desejar chegar logo a abadia e ter ao menos o conforto de um jantar quente. Bryan deve estar com fome também. Olho para o lado a fim de perguntar, mas ele não está me acompanhando.

Parado em meio às pessoas na calçadas, Bryan parece alheio a tudo ao seu redor com o olhar voltado para uma pequena ruela a sua frente.

Volto para o seu lado e vejo que a rua que ele observa tem uma pequena movimentação de figuras vestidas com roupas coloridas e maquiagens de circo. Uma placa enorme anuncia uma feira de flores para o dia seguinte. Que coisa curiosa para atrair a atenção do meu cínico amigo.

"Bryan?" Pergunto baixo, tocando seu ombro. "Algo errado?"

"Hum?" Ele resmunga sem olhar para mim. " Pode ir se quiser..."

O encaro por um segundo e não digo nada. Fico ao seu lado observando uma garota que se equilibra em pernas de pau com o rosto pintado de branco e contorno negro nos olhos como os de uma arlequina, entregar bexigas para as crianças ao seu redor. As pequenas mãozinhas pegando os barbantes com avidez, e correndo até seus pais para mostrar os balões coloridos e brilhantes.

Bryam acompanha com atenção às crianças e a mocinha se equilibrando graciosamente com seus balões. Contenho um sorriso. Ele tem uma expressão tão doce, em nada lembra o rosto cheio de maldade que costumo ver na cuia de beyblade.

"Você quer uma?" Pergunto sorrindo assistindo ele piscar e me encarar como se não houvesse entendido. Ou não entendeu mesmo.

"O que disse?"

"Você quer um balão?" Repito e ele me encara como se eu tivesse dito que Spencer estaria de vestido florido e peruca na próxima missa dominical.

Sem esperar pôr uma reposta sigo rapidamente até a garota que se inclina cercada de crianças que disputam e escolhem os balões com suas cores preferidas.

"Poderia...?" Pergunto baixo e estendo a mão tentando alcançar um balão vermelho entre os dedos enluvados da jovem. Ela me encara e dá um pequeno sorriso, inclinando-se delicadamente nas longas pernas de madeira, me entregando o balão.

"Venha para a feira amanhã. Começara às 10:00. Todos são bem vindos!" Ela conclui antes de se virar para outro grupo de crianças.

Caminho de volta para Bryan que ainda se encontra no mesmo lugar olhando bobamente na minha direção.

Estendo a barbante para ele, a bexiga vermelha e brilhante flutuando ao lado do seu rosto. Ele encara a bexiga e depois a mim, sem dizer nada.

"Vamos, pegue logo. Você não quer?" Ele não responde e continua me encarando, penso, tentando ver uma sombra de sarcasmo ou sadismo em meus olhos, ou alguma piada cruel em tudo isso. E eu sei que ele pode ver qualquer sentimento nos olhos das pessoas.

Vacilante ele pega o barbante e deixa uma sombra de sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

"Por quê?" A pergunta é feita num tom baixo e tentando soar desinteressada.

"Você a queria. Só isso". Respondo com sinceridade. Realmente era apenas isso. Eu peguei simplesmente porque ele a queria. Nada demais.

"Vamos, estou com fome". Recomeçamos a caminhar. Ele encara o balão enquanto anda a meu lado. Continuo controlando a vontade de rir. Ele parece uma criança absorvida com seu brinquedo novo.

_Mas, não é isso que somos? Crianças?_

Mesmo com tudo que nos é imposto. Mesmo com tudo que passamos em nossa curta vida é isso que nós dois somos. Pequenas crianças nas ruas frias.

"Obrigado, Tala." Ele murmura ao meu lado e finalmente sorri. Não seu costumeiro sorriso dentudo e maldoso. Mas um verdadeiro.

"De nada." Eu dou um sorriso também. "Vai levá-la para a abadia? Ian vai acabar querendo uma também..."

Ele fica em silencio e volta a olhar para a bexiga. São raras as ocasiões em que pude testemunhar Bryan tão feliz. Uma simples e infantil alegria. Sinto um orgulho bobo pôr saber que sou o causador desse sorriso no rosto pálido dele. Isso é bom... mas isso não é errado? Deixar sentimentos assim tomar nosso tempo? Mas não me sinto culpado por isso. Será tão errado assim?

Caminhamos por meia hora até chegarmos à entrada do parque próximo a abadia. Alguns grupos de internos também estão voltando, os rostos risonhos e cansados do dia de passeio.

Sentados mais à frente, num muro baixo vejo as figuras de Ian e Spencer encarando as nuvens baixas. Creio que irá nevar amanhã durante a pequena feira. Pobre arlequina.

O garoto de cabelos azuis logo nos vê e começa a acenar, indicando para que nos aproximássemos.

Suspiro e sigo na direção do restante de minha equipe, mas Bryam não faz o mesmo. Me volto com curiosidade para ele, que continua a encarar o balão.

"Você não precisa dar a bexiga para o Ian se não quiser..." Começo a dizer ao me aproximar, achando que ele estava considerando meu comentário sobre Ian, quando o vejo soltar o barbante e devagar o balão vermelho flutuar para longe dele.

Ele acompanha a subida com uma expressão quase triste deixando os ombros caírem cansados. Seu rosto se volta lentamente em minha direção.

"Ela precisa ficar livre." Sua voz parece distante, eu não entendo o que ele quer dizer, ele continua. "Voar livre. Todos tem que ter liberdade alguma hora não é mesmo? Poder seguir... carregado pelo vento. Eu acho. Obrigado novamente, Tala". Bryan dá um último e triste sorriso e caminha até nossos companheiros.

Eu permaneço parado observando o vento frio carregar o ponto vermelho para o alto.

O céu escuro de Moscou dá boas vindas a sua liberdade.

**FIM**

* * *

**  
Spencer:** Que história é essa de vestido florido?  
**Lily:** Eu achei a idéia bonitinha.  
(Ian imaginando o vestido florido)  
**Tala:** Não sei se estou psicologicamente preparado para ver essa cena U.U'  
**Bryam:** Huahuahuahuahuahua... Pois eu adoraria ver essa cena...  
**Lily:** Annelise, obrigada por ter ido comigo a exposição, foi muito divertido e na próxima roubaremos aquele ovo! Dana, você continua odiando a serie... mas continua revisando... Muito obrigada! Comentários, criticas e desafios de beyblade são bem vindos! Até a próxima! 


End file.
